


There I Can Keep By Your Side

by Squidapples



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: My version of Rip's part in Doomworld.





	

Rip had just put the finishing touches on his latest cake.

The first one was much better but he’d fallen asleep in it.

It had taken him three days to get the icing out of his hair.

“Gideon I finally did it” Rip shouted “why is there a giant duck stepping on people” Gideon asked him as she walked in.

“I had a dream about a duck demolishing a city” Rip told her.

Gideon gave him a look “well since you’re done maybe we could get started on finding the team” she suggested.

Rip took a swig from the bottle “ I got it but I’m gonna need more Rum and Jellybeans lots of jellybeans” Rip exclaimed.

Time for plan B “It’s time to get off your ass and find the team” Gideon yelled at him.

“But I want jellybeans” Rory whined “It’s been months of non stop baking and while you were perfecting your fondant I rerouted the power and located the team” Gideon told him.

Rip stood up “let’s do this but first I have to vomit” Gideon shook her head “try to make it to the bathroom this time I don’t think the team wants to step in it”.

“Then can we get jellybeans” Rip pleaded his eyes growing big “yes then we can stop for jellybeans” Gideon told him.

Rip was so happy he jumped up and ran over to hug Gideon.

“So while we were trapped in some kind of horrible AU you were auditioning for Ace Of Cakes and what’s up with your hair and wardrobe” Jax asked him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Next Year-Foo Fighters.


End file.
